


Flirting

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Bar, Dating, Flirting, Gillcia, Gillcia Week, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Gilliam and Garcia liked to do stuff together. They often trained together, went fishing with one another, and drank at the bars with each other. Both of them starting to have their heart swell up when near one another. Which one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Gillcia week which came out a little late since I am sick!! Wooo!! But this fic is done before their relationship started. And its them asking one another out (Kinda on accident)

“You don’t seem to be a lightweight, eh Gilliam?” Taking a swing of his mug, Garcia patted the knight on his back. “Good, good. I need a good drinking partner. Someone who’s ear I can chat off and can empty a barrel by himself! Hah!” 

The two soldiers often spent time together in the bars during the war. It allows them to unwind with a drink, friend, but there was something inside both of them that just wanted to be together with one another.

Gilliam scoffed and took another swing out of his mug. “Aye, it is good to have another man to talk to over some drinks. I can listen to you talk all day and I won’t mind.”

Garcia told stories of his olden days back in the Renais army, his title, and his feats that made him known throughout the country. “Of course, I had to stop. Early, sadly. But… family matters happened.” 

His eyes trailed away slightly, and his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Gilliam knew that he left due to his wife passing away. And it must weigh heavy on him whenever it comes up. 

“I think if you came back they’d be at your knees wanting you to come back. I’ve seen how you fight, time truly has treated you well for your body with the vigor and strength of how you were back then.” Gilliam patted Garcia’s back. Which was broad and covered in muscle. 

Garcia’s eyes lit up again once Gilliam started talking. He truly looked happy again. “Well why couldn’t time have kept my good looks! I’d rather have that then my fighting prowess” He said with a howling laugh.

Gilliam started at Gilliam up and down. “How could it be possible that you were somehow more handsome than you were now?” 

Something dropped in Gilliam’s chest. Did he just flirt with Garcia by accident. Gilliam wasn’t one to lie, but he did find Garcia attractive, and his personality just made Gilliam feel more human than a soldier. But it was complicated. Gilliam knew those playful flirts Garcia does he most likely does to everyone.   
Garcia’s hand froze as he was raising his tancered to his mouth. A shy grin replaced his contagious smile. “Hm, maybe you aren’t a heavyweight. You probably have been drunk for a while now, eh?” 

Gilliam shook his head, and he could tell he was blushing, not from the drinks, but from what he was thinking. “If you asked me at any time who the most attractive person I knew was, I would say you.” 

And now the shy grin faded away into a blank stare. Garcia’s heart is swelling. He’s wanted someone in his life to make him feel completed, and now he knows his one off flirts might have not been for nothing. 

“So… if you think I look so good, what do you think about my personality?” Garcia set down his drink and drummed his fingers. He was anxious of what he would say next.

This was happening. Gilliam’s thoughts about Garcia from the past few months are going to spill out. “I… just always want to be around you. I’m not a talkative guy unless I’m around you. And your smile just… makes me remember that I am living an actual life, and not just a pawn in a war.” Gilliam gripped his leg tightly, in fear of what comes next.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. They both were letting what just said really sink in. Finally, Garcia looked at Gilliam right in the eye. “Hey, I haven’t really done this in a while. Or ever thought about it since… a long time ago. But…” He moved his hand ontop of Gilliam’s hand, which was still squeezing his leg tightly. “Do you want to start seeing each other? As in a relationship.” 

It felt like something in Gilliam’s head just popped. This was one of the things he always thought about but nearly never considered it to actually happen. Garcia spoke yet again. “I always come by to see if you want to drink so I can spend time with you. I don’t need a drink to want to talk to you. There is a lot more than just drinking that I want to do with you, like go on walks, hug… other… intimate stuff” He chuckled with that last bit. 

“Really hope I didn’t kill you by asking that, I’m sorry if it was sudden but… gosh I just really like you Gilliam. I feel safe, and happy around you.” 

Gilliam finally felt like his head stopped spinning so he can finally answer. “So… those times you flirted with me wasn’t just for fun?” Garcia shook his head. “Damn… I was… I was hoping you were never joking. Garcia I said everything I meant and there is so much more I could say about it. I’ve never dated anyone even at my age. But I would be overjoyed to date you.”

Garcia held Gilliam’s hand, and they both gazed lovingly into one another’s eyes. “Wanna go sit by the lake and talk there?” Gilliam asked. 

And once again, that adorable, handsome, perfect smile of Garcia came out. “I just wanna stick by you, Gilly. I’ll go wherever you wanna go.”

Gilly. Heh, cute.


End file.
